Thundercloud
by Fencer22
Summary: Fire always consumes fuel to burn brighter. Magic makes great fuel. A thundercloud is now looming over the mafia. Rated M because people are going to get killed. No plans for any sex scenes. Mostly Dead. Probably all Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note!**

 **Ok, So! I am supposed to be working on any one of three worm fics atm... that said my muse has kinda been rebelling against me lately and only wanting to work on stories I'm writing in the third person. Why? Not a single fucking clue. What I do know is that it's been way to long since I posted anything even though I've been writing the whole time, even if only in bits and spurts. This has been the primary culprit of my distraction, though The Grimm Queen has taken a bit of my attention as well. This is a, as far as I can tell, unique spin on HP KHR crossovers where I have vague plans to blow off a lot of shit from the KHR that I either don't remember or thought was stupid, and then drag things in the general direction of HP.  
**

 **I will admit that the idea that pushed me to write this is that no one has explored combining flame attributes for new and awesome effects. Now I wanted to combine mist and cloud because dear lord the possibilities, (PM me if you want my ideas and will do something with them) but I honestly do not understand the mechanics of cloud illusions. Sometimes they are real sometimes they are not, sometime they convince people's perceptions that they are real... it gives me too much of a headache to sort out.**

 **I will also freely admit I'm drawing inspiration from a couple of Harry Potter Starwars crossovers... I don't actually remember the title of the main one, and I think I stopped following it once the author had Voldemort summon a demon. Or it could have been Harry Tano by TheBeardedOne... Point is the concept of using runes on electric fanblades to convert electrical energy into kinetic energy into magical energy and then using that to power runes which do things like make a hover board float? I can use that in all kinds of fun ways and Harry needs a flying motorcycle... or a speeder bike with a mounted machine gun, whichever.**

 **Honestly this is so far from what I normally write, that I'm not sure how well it came out. I love the potential power uses, and fun weapon ideas I'm coming up with, but it is unfamiliar territory for me. So don't forget to leave reviews, I really need the feedback.**

 **OH! Almost forgot. I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Thundercloud 1

Harry stared in abject horror at the mangy looking stray cat lying limp on the ground. He didn't recognize the boy responsible which meant he was a new addition to Dudley's gang. More importantly he was trying to prove himself to be tougher than the rest, to put himself at the head of the pack. And he'd done it by beating on an old stray with a stick until he had broken the poor things neck.

And Harry was the only witness outside of Dudley's gang.

For just a moment Harry saw the boy blanch before throwing up a mask of indifference. The boy obviously didn't want his effort to go to waste by throwing up now.

The other boys all shifted nervously. This was a step above their usual cruelty, but none of them were willing to show weakness in front of the others. Then, inevitably, eyes shifted to Dudley in search of guidance.

Dudley was not the brightest of boys but he did understand, on an instinctual level, that he needed to do something or he would lose face maybe even lose control of his little group. So, he swallowed his uncertainty and did what he always did when he needed to solidify his position. He looked for a victim.

Harry Potter age nine saw the moment his cousin caught sight of him. He could imagine the gears slowly turning in his cousin's mind and started to turn to run even as his cousin opened his mouth.

"It's the freak! Get him before he tells someone!"

Harry was off like a shot. The shouts of his pursuers following him as he races through the park. He ran and ran with Dudley's gang hot on his heels. He knew he could get away though. Harry was fast and he had escaped from them often enough before. He would do it again.

And then he tripped, and they were on him; kicking him, punching him, shouting at him. All Harry can think of is the cat they had killed. Its neck twisted oddly, and how he himself would look with his head bent similarly, with wide lifeless eyes.

Harry in that moment can only think that he _does not_ want to die. He wishes, he _regrets,_ that no one has ever seen him for who he is instead of seeing a _freak._ He _regrets_ that his life has been limited to a pitiful town and a confining cupboard when there is so much more out there to see.

Something in Harry _snaps_. Green flames erupt from his skin and cover his body. The flames spark and crackle with electricity shocking his attackers, and sending them stumbling back. The flames seem to flow and condense around his head before diving into his scar which splits open, emitting black puss and smoke that screams, until the green fire consumes it. Harry screams with it because it hurts like nothing he has ever felt before.

The flames seem to flow through his blood. He can feel it warming him, strengthening him, but even as it does he can feel the fire feeding on something inside him, growing more powerful more chaotic until the heat has spread through his whole body, and the flames burst out once more. This time a swirl of green and purple. The heat and smell of ozone spike as the flames and the electricity that had been rolling off his body surge out in every direction. The surges of electricity seem to double in size wherever the two flames meet bursting out like miniature lightning bolts.

Then, as quickly as they appeared, the flames guttered out. Harry felt exhausted. Whatever had just happened had drained him beyond the ability to stand. In short order his eyes flickered shut.

{}{}{}{}

Harry fought his way back to consciousness only to find himself in an unfamiliar white room. It seemed a bit like a hospital, but there were differences. The room was too large for one. It was a long open room with maybe a dozen or so beds. There were a few paintings on the walls, mostly of horses, as well. It gave the room a homier feel.

"Ah, finally awake?"

Harry whipped his head to the side. His eyes locked onto a tall, thin man, who looked to be in his sixties, with wavy blond hair. The man is dressed in a pristine suit with a book resting in his lap. The man eyes Harry with a cold calculating interest. It was not cruel or unkind, just, not warm.

"You are lucky one of my men happened to be in England for a job." He states calmly, in lightly accented English. "You could have found yourself in quite the difficult situation otherwise. After all, it's not easy to explain how you electrocuted six boys to death on a cloudless day far from any power lines."

Harry's eyes grow wide.

Killed. He had killed them. Harry feels sick to his stomach, but he can't help but remember the sight of the dead cat, and the certainty that they would have killed him. His emotions swirl and spiral through him. He's crying, but not sobbing. He learned long ago to cry silently.

The man looks on impassively, but notes the flash of green and purple from Harry's eyes. His subordinate had been correct. Two flame types; Lightning and Cloud. Both powerful, but untrained, freshly awakened even. Looking at Harry all he can see is potential. It's raw, but it's there. Already he can see Harry coming to grips with the fact he killed the other boys. He's a survivor, someone who will push on. Oh, no doubt he'll struggle and stumble with this, but the man could already see he would make it through.

He respects that, more importantly he can _use_ that.

His son will need guardians, and even if the two didn't bond, bringing a child with this much potential into the family would still be worth it. He would need a new name, and they would have to find out if he had any unique talents, but that could always be arranged. Training might be a bit more difficult. His family's power came primarily from numbers, but there were a few flame actives he could learn from.

"Kid." The man spoke slowly making sure he had Harry's attention now that the tears had slowed. "I'm the Boss of the Chiavarone family. It's a mafia family. Do you know anything about the mafia?"

Harry just shook his head causing the now named Mr. Chiavarone to purse his lips.

"Mafia is organized crime." He states plainly. "The strongest members of the mafia use this." A bit of orange flame flickers into existence from the ring on his hand. "The flames of the dying will. You've got them, it's how you killed those kids. You've got potential, I want to make you part of my family."

Harry's head is spinning. He's a killer, he's in the house of a crime boss, and the man can call fire out of thin air. He himself had apparently done the same, could do the same. It was, it was, _freakish._

And just like that pieces fell into place for young Harry Potter. All the freakishness his Aunt and Uncle talked about must have been these flames Mr. Chiavarone used! His parents had been _freaks_ meaning they could use them too! His parents weren't drunks, they were mafia! There was no car crash, they'd just been, been killed off by some other gang! It all made sense to him now. He was the child of English mafia, and now he's found his way back to his roots!

More than that, this man _wanted him._ Wanted Harry Potter, useless freak, to join his _family_. Maybe it's not exactly what he wanted when he hoped to someday be taken from the Dursley's to a real family, but it was close enough!

With newfound determination, his eyes lit from within, the left a stayed green, but took on a powerful glow. The right glowed just as brightly, but in purple. His parents had been mafia, so he would be too. He would be the best he could be and make them proud! He would make sure Mr. Chiavarone didn't regret making him part of his family!

"Teach me."

Don Chiavarone smirked at the conviction in Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure what had sparked it, but he planned to make full use of it.

* * *

Read and leave a Review! oh and refresh the page there should be two more chapters posted.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: did I mention that I've been stuck working on this for a few weeks now and haven't been able to get my mind off of it? I've got the first three posts done though they are shorter than what I would normally post. Enjoy.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter, don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Thundercloud 2

It had taken only a week for Don Chiavarone to set up an appointment with Paigambar. The old Indian woman was a fortune teller, with a touch of ability to, as she put it, pierce the veil. She never made predictions about what someone would do, or how successful they might be. But she had an innate ability to see potential in people. She specialized in pointing people towards jobs or tools that suited them.

She had come to the Chiavarone family decades ago in search of protection. In exchange she paid a reasonable fee and gave a discount to members of the family. It was a good deal for all involved. She was the one who recommended Dino take up the bullwhip. Where all other weapons had felt awkward or clunky, Dino had immediately found a natural talent for the whip.

Dino had been 'volunteered' by his father to take Harry to see the woman. Reborn being Dino's tutor, and interested in seeing the woman work, tagged along.

Harry didn't quite know what to make of either. Dino was nice… But clumsy. And Reborn… Reborn just seemed crazy. No baby should have that kind of vocabulary, or strength, or attitude… So, Harry kept his mouth shut for the most part and settled for observing the two. The ride out to her home was a bit awkward what with Dino chattering just to fill the silence in slightly broken English, and Reborn constantly smacking and correcting him.

Her actual home was rather plain, and small. It seemed fairly normal with the exception of beaded curtains between rooms, and the thick smell of incense. Paigambar had greeted them politely before ushering them into the living room for tea.

"You have brought the most interesting person to me, Dino." She murmured, as she smiled warmly at her three guests.

"Thank you. I am the world's greatest hitman." Reborn boasted lightly. Paigambar chuckled.

"Oh, you are interesting to be sure, but I was referring to young mister Potter." Her eyes danced with mischief as Reborn slightly deflated before glaring at Harry, much to Harry's discomfort.

"I'm sorry, but what's so interesting about me? I'm just, Harry." Paigambar's smile faded as she searched Harry's eyes, searching for some sign or tell.

"You really have no idea, do you?" She mused. "You, dear child, are a very, _very,_ far cry, from 'just Harry.' Tell me, have you ever heard of magic?"

"Sure, not like it's reel though." Harry shrugged.

"Not quite, little guy." Dino cut in. "There are always a few magicals kicking around in the mafia, though most don't last very long."

"Stupid Dino is correct. Magicals tend to make rival families nervous. It's never long before hitmen get called in to deal with them, but the magicals don't see regular people as a threat. They are lazy, arrogant, and ignorant of just what the flames of dying will are capable of." Reborn lectures.

Harry is wide eyed as he takes in this new information

"Very good." Paigambar praises with a light smile. "But that is only one third of the full truth at best." Reborn huffs before focusing on his drink, though his eyes betray his interest.

"Magic can, and does, spring up in families with no history of magic, sometimes it is just a touch, not enough to draw the attention of the magical communities. A similarly powerful child born of magicals would be called a squib."

"Normally all magic is beyond a squib, but in the tense and often dangerous world of the mafia? Sometimes that magic twists itself into just one ability, something to help that child survive in our dangerous community. Like, for example, the ability to see what skills a person has the most aptitude for." She says gesturing to herself.

"Would something like a girl who's every attempt at cooking turns into poison, or being able to divine the location of a person by sneezing fall under that category?" Reborn asks thoughtfully.

"It's very likely, yes." Paigambar nods agreeably.

"I see, interesting."

"You also need to understand that the flames of the dying will _are_ in fact magic." That declaration gains the undivided attention of the three guests. "Soul magic specifically. It's the only branch of magic anyone is capable of tapping into. Everyone has a soul, even animals, but most soul magic requires other magic besides the soul. Soul magic also always comes at a price. Those with active flames are more emotional, less restrained, impulsive. However, it also has one other cost."

The three share nervous glances all of them are flame active, and while all of them had known the flames made them more emotional, no one had mentioned any other side effects, to any of them, nor had they observed any.

"The dying will flames are called soulfire by magicals. They recognize it as magic, but they do not use it, they do not study it, it is rarely even discussed outside of academic circles because it is a jealous kind of magic. The flames consume a person's magic using it as fuel to burn stronger." She paused to look Harry over closely making the boy fidget.

"Two flame affinities, of equal strength. If I had to guess, the second consumed your magic to grow. Magicals becoming flame active is rare so I am unsure if this is normal, or if it is more common to simply strengthen the primary affinity." She confessed.

"I had magic? But I thought…"

"Oh, dear child. Something is very wrong for you not to have known." She clucked her tongue and mumbled in a language Harry did not recognize.

"Magical Britain was, at the time of your birth, under attack from a group of terrorists. Their leader was known as Voldemort. A rather stupid fake French name for a Brit, but that is neither here nor there. The group was well known for using the vilest magics, and for killing non magicals, magicals born of non magicals, and anyone who disagreed with them. Best to think of them as magical Nazi's." She paused to let that sink in. "Your parents, Harry, were part of a vigilante group that fought against him. Though most of the world tends to ignore the vigilante part, the government was corrupt and infiltrated you see."

Harry sat quietly staring into his cup of tea trying to organize his thoughts.

"I thought… When Don Chiavarone showed me his fire, I thought that was the freakishness my aunt and uncle always talked about. I thought…"

Reborn pieced together Harry's chain of thought first. He wasn't being paid to teach Harry, but he had powerful flames, and Dino could use a strong subordinate.

"You know that's how the mafia got started." He mused, not even looking at Harry. Reborn kept his voice mild as if he was only commenting on an idle thought. "Vongola Primo and his friends started out as vigilantes protecting the people." Harry felt some of his tension subside hearing that and looked to Dino for confirmation.

"It's true." Dino nodded giving Harry a light smile. "A big part of mafia culture is protecting your people. Though how seriously they take that aspect depends on the mafia family, and the boss."

Harry nods slowly as he thinks over all the new information. Protecting _his_ family, protecting _his_ people. A part of Harry all but purred at the thought of it. The Chiavarone family had taken him in, they were _his_ family now, and protecting them sounded _good._

Everyone else watched as his eyes flashed purple. Reborn smirked at the sight and Dino grinned widely. For a short time, there was silence before Harry's conviction faded and his curiosity grew.

"So, the terrorist killed my parents?"

"He did. He also tried to kill you, but something went wrong. He was destroyed and you were left with only a scar." Paigambar pointed to his forehead where the now fading lightning bolt marked him. "The British claim you survived the killing curse, which does exactly what it says, and proclaimed you to be 'the-boy-who-lived'. To them you are considered a war hero, for all that you were only one at the time. Most other nations believe that your survival was the work of one, or both, of your parents."

"For you not to know any of this, for you to be desperate enough to call up soulfire… Something is very wrong. You will want to speak with the goblins about your inheritance a soon as pos-"

"No." Dino cut her off firmly. "I don't know what kind of money you use or whatever but Dad…" Dino trailed off. Harry shot the older boy a curious look and Reborn started to smile, not a mean or vicious smile, but a small proud one. That was the spark of fire and command a true boss needed to harness, and he strived to encourage in his student.

"What about your father, Dino?" Reborn asked smirk evident in his voice.

"Dad's not a bad Boss, he takes care of the family… But he is bad with money. And with how things have been going…" Dino blew out a breath. "If he finds out some kid he's basically adopting has money." He shook his head. "I don't want to think the worst of him, but better safe than sorry."

Reborn radiated smug pride in his student at that moment, and Harry was stunned that the older boy would look out for him over his own parent. The Acrablanoe's smile grew even wider as he felt the barest hint of cloud flames reaching out to his student. Both boys sat up straighter as Dino's untrained flames accepted the clouds unconscious probing. It wasn't a guardian bond, not by a long shot, but it was the first step in that direction. There was a level of trust there now. Reborn silently promised to build on it.

Paigambar hummed thoughtfully before nodding.

"Then I would suggest caution. Change your name, keep away from magicals, or if you must go to places they frequent, go in disguise. But enough of that!" She says clapping her hands and leaning forward. "We are here to speak of the future. Please, give me your hand."

Slowly Harry extends his hand to her which she grasps gently and turns palm up. Her brown eyes slide shut and she hums to herself. A slight wind picks up, tugging lightly at clothes and hair.

"So much potential, so many paths open to you young one." Dino pulls out a pad and pen ready to jot down notes. "A natural compatibility for serpents, unexpected, but interesting. Something you should look into in more detail. Weapons…Hmm, you could try to become a master of just a single weapon, but you would never reach your full potential that way. No, you would do better with options. A hand gun, though it will never be your primary weapon. Hmm you are a protector, a shield would suit you well, a round shield I believe, but again it is not quite you, not _all_ of you. You are lightning and cloud, you would not feel right if you were not at the forefront of an attack…"

Without looking the woman's unoccupied hand darted out to grab the pad and pen from Dino, who let out a little startled yell. Ignoring the noise Paigambar began to sketch. Reborn glancing down recognizes it quickly.

"A jitte, a weapon meant for guards and police, originated in japan." Reborn rattled off quickly. "But you've drawn it with pointed tips, which is unusual."

"The proportions of the weapon are, fluid. As if this is only a base design from which to build." Paigambar commented. "Truly you are an interesting customer mister Potter. I doubt you will ever be considered the _best_ with any of those weapons, but being versatile has its perks as well. And never be afraid to branch out further. What I have said is simply what you are most suited for."

Harry started to pull his hand back only to have her hand clamp down on his, hard.

"I'm not done with you yet, mister Potter. You have two flame attributes of equal power, experiment with them, try to combine them. Do not fall into complacency and content yourself with what others have done in the past." Harry blinked at that before nodding thoughtfully.

"You were born for flight, but you'll never be able to make a broom work without magic, and flames would just consume one. You could learn to fly a plane, but I doubt it would give you the same rush as the wind in your face." The mention of flying brooms caught Dino and Harry by surprise, but only elicited a raised eyebrow from Reborn. "Still they are hardly the only thing which can be made to fly… Ahh, there we are, a reasonable amount of potential for those. Nothing earth shattering to be sure, but with a bit of imagination which I believe you have, and persistence… Yes, yes I think that will set you on quite the path."

Not bothering to comment further she stood and ambled out of the room at a quick pace muttering to herself. Harry glanced over at Dino who looked just as confused as Harry felt. Paigambar bustled back into the room carrying a trio of books which she handed to Harry.

"Runes, mister Potter, are an old form of magic, and highly versatile. But they are time consuming to learn and create. They fell out of favor as magicals perfected focuses, and began to create spells and charms to do the same jobs faster, and do not require consistent power. Now they are almost solely used for wards, which are magical defenses."

"But you said I can't use magic?"

"You can't, but runes do not necessarily require magic _from you_. They can be activated with blood, or draw energy from the magic of the earth, and I've heard rumors of more than one way to convert other forms of energy into magic. But to my knowledge, no one has ever studied the effects of soul fire on runes." Paigambar's eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement. "I would think there must be a great deal you could do with runes. Give weapons extra abilities, add security for your family, make something fly, anything you can imagine. You just have to figure out _how._ "

An old half remembered dream of a flying motorcycle passed through Harry's mind. Then a scene from a cartoon he had caught only bits and pieces of involving a flaming sword, and a staff that stretched. Slowly, ever so slowly, a small grin started to form on his lips. Maybe there was something to the idea of flying after all. Though he would want something less clunky than the motorcycle from his dream. And magic weapons certainly wouldn't hurt his chances in a fight.

Glancing down at the books Harry flipped one open and started to read. Reborn blinked in surprise before groaning and turning a glare towards Paigambar.

"You've just created a new Veridae, do you realize that?"

"The genius inventor?" Dino asked. Reborn nodded.

"That look Harry has is the same one Veridae gets when he starts inventing. Lightning obsession. He'll be studying those books and experimenting with them until he figures out whatever he has in mind… And then he'll find another project." The baby scowled. The prospect of trying to drag a lightning away from a new, and likely to grow, obsession regularly for teaching was less than ideal.

Jumping from where he had sat on the back of the couch Reborn kicked Harry in the side of the head sending him tumbling off the couch.

"Thank the nice woman for her advice and gifts, little Thundercloud. We have to get you some practice weapons, and start your training!" The hitman chirped.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think? Should Harry be a bonded guardian of Dino's? or maybe just a guardian without the bond? Should the bond never form because the age difference gets in the way of them understanding each other? should he be a guardian to Dino and Tsuna? seriously what the fuck should I do with that because that's one of the few things I'm uncertain about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN right so here is the last of my backlog and should give you a decent idea of what I'm planning for Harry to do outside of combat because really if that was all he did it would be boring. Don't own Harry Potter, don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Thundercloud 3

Harry got a lot less of Reborn's focus than Dino did. Which was fine by Harry. He didn't need to know how to run a mafia family or take care of business investments, that was Dino's future job and the blond was welcome to it.

Still Harry found himself dragged into combat training, exercise, and was constantly bombarded with Italian and other languages. He was also getting crash courses in mafia law and ethics, plus math science and history, though he learned most of that those through workbooks, or some of the staff around the mansion.

Harry's free time was spent experimenting with his flames, which tended to leave him exhausted, and studying runes. The runes were complicated. He was not a natural with them, but found it comparable to his lessons in Italian. Runes represented a language, the rules for how to chain them together were like grammar. If you could create a sentence that properly followed the rules you would get the result you wanted. Or if what you wanted was simple enough sometimes a single rune would work.

It turned out that flames did in fact work to power runes… Though results so far had been a bit, unpredictable. If runes were a language than what powered them was an accent. Flames apparently were a very thick accent, and sometimes that lead to, _miscommunication_. The light rune was _not_ meant act like a tesla coil, or a swarm of fireflies.

He was taking a great deal of notes about runes.

Harry's adoption paperwork was on hold until his new identity was established, but he was already practicing answering to his new name; Serafino Vasaio. He appreciated that his new last name meant the same thing as his old last name. His parents sacrificed themselves to save him he didn't ever want to forget that.

His new first name though… Well that was it's own story.

{}{}{}{}

It was the screaming that woke him up, and brought him running to Dino's room. The room was tidy as usual though the bed had yet to be made. That said, Dino was standing on the bed shrieking and cracking his whip at the floor which was covered in snakes.

"A mafia Boss must be ready for anything!" Reborn shouted from his spot on top of Dino's bookshelf.

Harry then tuned out what Dino was saying, mostly because what Reborn had just said was one of the only Italian phrases he knew so far.

" _Stop that_!" Harry shouted at the snakes. Like a miracle all the snakes abandoned what they had been doing and turned to face him.

" _A speaker!"_

" _We are honored to meet you you, speaker!"_

" _Never thought I would meet one!"_

" _Do you have any mice, speaker?"_

On and on it went as the snakes clustered around his feet. Stunned speechless Harry looked up to find a slack jawed Dino and a twitching Reborn. Already well aware of the danger signs Harry bolted from the room just before Reborn started shooting... with a small army of snakes following right behind him.

{}{}{}{}

Serafino meant, supposedly, serpent, or the burning one. The burning one didn't really sound like a good thing normally, no matter how he looked at it. That said, with his flames it fit well enough.

Shaking off the memory Serafino picked a live mouse up out of the cage he had filled with a few and tossed it onto the floor near his bed. An arrow shaped head darted out quick as a flash and clamped down on the rodent before dragging it back under the bed.

Serafino grimaced slightly at the short pained squeak before moving on with his morning routine. Out of all the snakes that Reborn had somehow gotten ahold off. The rattlesnake by the name of Gemma was the only one he had kept. Sadly only Reborn seemed to find naming a diamondback rattlesnake 'gem' as amusing as he did. Gemma loved her name saying it was only fitting for one as beautiful as she.

She was young and snarky and Serafino appreciated her company. The two also found it infinitely amusing to watch others squirm as they talked. But for now she was starting to shed and it made her grumpy, and partners or not, he planned to leave her alone until she was less likely to bite him.

Snagging a couple of pears to serve as his breakfast he headed to Dino's room mentally preparing himself for whatever insanity Reborn may, or may not, have pulled today. Though he doubted Reborn would be able to top the alligators

Pushing open the door to Dino's lavish bedroom Serafino's ears were assaulted by shouting and noise makers. Dino, Reborn, Don Chiavarone, and several members of the staff he was close to smiled at him from under a banner reading 'happy adoption day'. Serafino gaped for a moment before beaming at the group.

"Welcome to the Chiavarone family, little thundercloud." The Don said using Reborn's nickname to needle his newly adopted son. The rest of those present echoed the sentiment. The words are like a balm to the young boy's soul. _Family_. He had wanted this for so long and it was finally his. Tears of joy clouded his vision even as he continued to beam at the assembled group.

Stepping forward the Don ruffled his young charge's hair before turning to Reborn. "I think, given today's significance a break from training is in order."

Reborn huffed lightly, but nodded nonetheless. With a few more well wishes the adults filed out of the room to get back to their various tasks.

Dino hummed thoughtfully as he glanced at the newest member of his family. "Well, we got the day off because it's a big day for you. What do you want to do, little bro?" Serafino blinked away a few more tears, because having a big brother was _priceless._

"I, I've never really watched any movies. Could we watch some?"

Dino's whole face lit up. "A movie marathon! No a movie day! We'll grab popcorn and drinks first! Any particular movies you want to see?" Serafino just shrugged having never seen any. Reborn now dressed as Indiana Jones jumped up onto Dino's shoulder.

"Stupid Dino, we have to introduce him to the all the greats!"

"Hmm, your right. Star Wars."

"Indiana Jones."

"Lord of the Rings."

"Dirty Harry"

"The Princess Bride."

"Terminator."

"Alien."

"Predator?"

"Hmm maybe."

"Right, not the _best_ , but pretty good and mentioning one always makes me think of the other."

"True. Full Metal Jacket."

"Oh, war movies huh? Black Hawk Down, that is a must."

"Good pick, stupid Dino. Hunt for Red October.

"Oh nice, Forest Gump."

"Mmm, not _exactly_ a war movie but good. Comedies? The Blues Brothers."

"Nice, nice. Monty Python."

"Introducing a Brit to Monty Python… Really can't _not,_ can we?" Reborn mused before shaking it off. "Jurassic Park"

"Ran out of comedies already?"

"Never a big fan."

"Fair enough, and Jurassic Park _is_ a must, though we haven't said the one we absolutely have to watch yet." Reborn gives Dino an odd look before facepalming.

"Of course, really should have been the first thing to come to mind."

" **The Godfather!"** The two say in unison.

Serafino, had watched the entire conversation in a state of shock Reborn and Dino actually having something in common, and talking to each other like normal people!

In the end, he spent twenty minutes pinching himself while the other two ironed out what and how many movies they could squeeze into one day.

{}{}{}{}

They spent the whole day camped out in Dino's room munching on popcorn and watching movies.

Serafino was amazed and amused by everything he saw. He silently swore he would be watching more of them whenever he got the chance. But there was more too it than that, for the first time his young mind was being bombarded with new ideas. Detectives, wizards, mafia, soldiers, smugglers, pirates, musicians, dinosaurs, romance, space ships, war!"

Serafino's mind was full to bursting with it all. The skills he saw that he wanted to learn, the weapons and technology that were used he wanted to own, the relationships that he wanted to experience, friends, comrades, enemies, family! His dreams that night were full of impossible, fantastic things. When he woke up in the morning a few ideas stood above the rest and Serafino jumped right into his rune studies without even getting breakfast. He had impossible things to create and he had a lot of studying to do to get there.

" _What are you doing, Ssserafino?"_ Gemma hissed from the foot of his bed. She had finally shed her old skin sometime during the movie marathon and was feeling far more talkative than the day before.

" _I've got all thesssse ideasss, but I don't know enough to make them work. Ssso I'm ssstudying to learn how."_

" _Then write them down, sssimpleton. You won't learn enough to make them work in the next few minutessss. Besssidesss your kind need to eat more often than mine. Glutenusss humansss. Three mealsss a day! A growing hatchling needsss only two a week!"_

Serafino gave his partner a bemused smile before seeing reason and jotting down his ideas. Gemma having said her piece chose to curl up in a block of sunlight at the foot of his bed. Leaving the serpent to her nap he scooped up the book of runes and headed to breakfast, reading as he walked. He was determined to learn everything about runes and make all kinds of amazing things.

He wanted people to see the things he made and know that they were _his_. He wanted people to see _him,_ Serafino. Not _freak,_ or _boy,_ and certainly not _Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived._ None of those were him.

Unseen by anyone his eyes, already naturally green, took on a luminescent glow.

They were going to see Serafino Vasaio! Proud member, and defender, of the Chiavarone family, who made amazing things with runes, and talked to snakes! Someone with lightning and cloud flames, someone always ready and willing to protect his family. They would see him. He would _make_ them see him.

* * *

 **AN: so there you have it. I'll say this again this is so far from my comfort zone and I have no idea how well this came out. Feedback would be a godsend good or bad just please no flames, I really do not need those. so leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Don't own HP don't own KHR. This is shorter than my norm by a lot but for some reason trying to regulate post lengths with this story seems like a lost cause.

Review Responses.

 **webpixie** : there was a small throw away comment saying that Harry was nine just before Dudley's gang started to chase him.

 **Starlight:** Your argument makes a lot of sense, but it just doesn't click for me. The Varia are by their very nature assassin's; people who kill for money. Harry Potter at a base level is a protector. There are definitely similarities between the two, and I could see it being done, but I think I'm too biased against Xanxus to actually write a story like that.

Everyone else thank you for reviews they helped me work out what I want to do with Harry as far as guardians go. I'm bonding him to Dino, and only Dino. Though I may have Dino lend him to Tsuna to sub for Lambo until he's older. Not sure about that, but I've got time to worry about it later. Also. _**Holly Mother of reader response!**_ 90+ favs?! 150+ follows?!

I swear I'll never get used to posting stories for major fandoms and seeing them shoot up to a high number of follows and favorites as fast as they do.

* * *

Thundercloud 4

Serafino was ten years and three months old when Don Chiavarone died, leaving his family in dept. On that day Serafino truly saw his adopted brother as a powerful mafia boss for the first time. Oh he had seen hints of that potential before, but this was the first time he had seen that potential blazing at full strength, and all the power it carried. He had always liked Dino, but now he felt he could also respect him.

"Serafino, those, what were they called? Wards? Are they ready?" Dino demanded.

"Yes, Boss" Serafino hesitated for just a moment before calling Dino 'Boss'. But he didn't slip up, couldn't slip up. Not here and now in front of so much of the family when Dino couldn't afford to have anyone undermining his authority. "They should go off like an alarm if anyone comes here planning to hurt people. But there isn't any way to keep them charged except to keep checking and recharging them manually."

A fact that frustrated Serafino to no end. He knew their had to be some way to power Wards that didn't rely on a lay line, but with only a handful of books on runes and their uses, his sources for research were extremely limited.

"What about something more offensive? Anything that could hurt attackers?"

"No, Boss. I've only just gotten through the primers on runes, these were really only included as a basic example… These were the only ones flames don't screw up."

Dino grunted. "Right remind me to get you more books on this stuff once things settle down. In the meantime, check and recharge them every six hours. There are going to be a lot of people probing our defences." Serafino nodded acknowledging the order.

"Reborn, you were hired by Vongola and my father to make me a good Boss. I'm Boss now and I need to know, is your contract considered complete or will you be staying on longer?" Reborn silently assessed his student.

"I think, that my contract is nearly complete. Right now you are a competent Boss." Reborn smirked. "I was hired to make you a _great_ Boss."

Dino sat up straighter in his chair. Competent from Reborn was high praise indeed. Part of him knew Reborn was only letting up on his demonic tutor persona because right now Dino couldn't afford to have people undermining his authority, but he was ok with that. More importantly the sentiment was true. Reborn would never lie about his competency.

"Thank you. The Chiavarone family appreciates your continued aid and instruction. Especially in this dangerous transition period." Dino said with a soft smile on his lips. Dino turned back to face his lieutenants and his younger adoptive brother. He let loose his grip on his sky flames, relaxing and inspiring his family. "You all know your duty, stay alert and stay alive. I'm going to need all of you, now more than ever."

Serafino gripped his jitte tighter before taking off to start double checking his amature Ward stones. He would not let his adoptive family down, especially not his brother.

{}{}{}{}

The attacks started the very next day, at nine o'clock. The idea of assassins and hitmen keeping regular business hours would have been enough to make Serafino snort if he wasn't in a fight for his life with a knife fighter at the moment.

Serafino wasn't sure how the man had breached the perimeter and gotten halfway to the mansion, but he had. And now he needed to be stopped. Even if Serafino was scared half to death at the moment.

"Move child! I don't have time to waste on little brats playing mafia!" The man shouted taking a swipe at Serafino.

The young boy ducked under the attack using his size to his advantage. Backpeddling slightly he reset his stance and scowled. "Fuck you! Boss is busy fixing the mess he was left! He doesn't have time to play around with you!" Serafino shouted while he desperately battled with his rising panic. This wasn't a spar, the man was legitimately trying to kill him.

"Cocky little twirp." The man muttered before launching another attack. This time though Serafino was, well not _ready,_ but he did have an idea and some skills to fall back on. He had practised with his flames a lot, and while he was still getting the hang of them he could now enhance his body, just a bit, with both types of flame.

He had also figured out one trick to use on his weapons. A norse rune that ment growth, when charged with a bit of his cloud flames, could make whatever the rune was carved into grow. It _did not_ work with lightning flames, and he had to focus on _how_ he wanted things to grow, but it worked. He assumed that with enough practice he would be able to do it without the rune, but the rune helped to guide the flames making the process much easier to control.

Was that even remotely impressive compared to the real professionals? No, not really, not at all even. But it was an unexpected ace up Serafino's sleeve and he planned to play it for all it was worth.

He refused to die here! And he refused to let this man attack his brother!

A light application of flames and a determined thought to focus the growth made the handle of the jitte extend turning it into a spear. The tip of the weapon as well as the smaller second prong had been sharpened just for moments like this, to make it a more dangerous weapon. Planting the base against the ground Serafino leveled it against his opponent. Shouting in a mix of defiance and fear he pushed more flames into the rune even as he shut his eyes and looked away.

The sound of a half inch thick metal spike embedding itself in flesh would haunt Serafino's nightmares for months to come.

He didn't look up. He couldn't force himself to do so. For a few moments everything was perfectly still. Then the very dead weight on the end of his jitte spear shifted to Serafino's right dragging the weapon and boy down to the ground.

Serafino, laying in the dirt, looked to the end of his weapon on reflex. The sharpened prongs of the jitte had slid through the assassins neck. The puddle of blood pooling under the man's brown hair filled the air with the copper scent of blood. The mans wide blue eyes and his face clearly showed his shock.

Serafino puked on the spot cried silently, turning away. Not even a minute later Dino came sprinting out of the mansion. When the older boy hugged him to his chest for the first time since he was six Serafino did not force himself to cry silently, and let himself sob out loud.

He felt the older boys flames surround and reassure him. His brother still cared about him, still accepted him, still _loved_ him. Serafino's flames roared and sang under his skin. They reached out to the sky's flames and they entwined themselves together pulling the sky flames close and holding them fast.

The feeling of peace that settled over the raven haired boy at that moment was like nothing he had ever felt before. In that moment he _knew_ everything would be fine. Serafino had his brother, his _sky_. That was all he needed. With a few hiccups he let himself be lulled to sleep, knowing with absolute certainty that no matter what Dino would never stop caring about him.

* * *

AN: Sooo yeah that happened... basically wrote itself, which is a nice change of pace from fighting with my muse. let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: don't own KHR don't own HP. I got a lot of positive feedback the last time I wrote something around a priest and confession so I decided to play to what I know and go that route here.

Quick question, Dino's family name, the wiki lists it as Chiavarone but almost none of the fics I've read use that. They use Cavalone? Or something like that? Does anyone know which is correct? Does anyone care?

Reader responses:

 **Luke Dragneel** : right let's see... No there will be no Harry Dino relationship sorry if it came across that way I kind of forgot to put down Dino's age. Start, or near the start of canon KHR is going to coincide with Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts so Dino will be around twenty when Harry is fourteen, that kind of age gap at that age just is not going to be overcome. You are right he won't be receiving a Hogwarts letter. I have some… well I think they are interesting ideas to shift things over to Hogwarts, and to start collecting interested Witches and Wizards for the Vongola alliance and the Chiavarone in particular.

 **Starlight** : I appreciate you keeping the debate civil, your argument does make sense, but the part that won't stop nagging at me is the blasé attitude Xanxus takes to his underling's wellbeing. Laughing as Squalo is 'eaten', ordering the mech to shoot Mamon… you get the idea, and they still give him respect and allegiance. Strip or mitigate that from canon and I could see it, have seen it in several fics I enjoyed greatly. I just don't think I'm charitable enough to do a good job of it while ignoring that bit. It would color my opinion and my writing. I can ignore it when I'm reading… but not when I'm writing.

 **Linx007:** He will definitely be looking into it soon. I've got a few ideas for that though it's annoying me a bit because I'm not sure it'll give me enough for a decent length post on its own. I'm having trouble getting these posts longer than 2k words which is annoying me a lot. I'll figure it out.

 **KHR-Yunalesca:** Both of his flames bonded to Dino. I debated that for a while before deciding having two skies just sounded convoluted. Simpler and more believable if they both bond to Dino.

* * *

It took three weeks for things to calm down again and rival families to stop probing the Chiavarone's defenses. In that time, Serafino barely talked, he barely ate, and when he slept he would only get a few hours of sleep before he would wake up sweating from the memory of dead eyes and a growing puddle of blood. Dino and a few others tried to talk it through with him, but the young boy had shut them out. Serafino knew they cared, but he could not get passed the guilt he was feeling.

Dino was at his wits end trying to figure out what to do. Then he stumbled across an old picture of his mother, and hit upon an idea.

"Throw on a dress shirt little brother were going out!" Dino shouted into Serafino's room before taking off to get changed. The almost commonplace weight of Reborn landing on his shoulder not even phasing him.

"What are you planning stupid Dino?" Reborn questioned keeping his curiosity out of his voice.

"Guilt is eating the kid up, and he's not willing to talk to anyone here. He needs an outside point of view, someone who will give it to him straight without condemning him."

Reborn arched an eyebrow surprised by the insightful idea coming from his student. "You have someone in mind." It was a statement rather than question.

Dino just hummed an affirmative before continuing on his way.

{}{}{}{}

Serafino had never felt so out of place in his life. The Dursley's had never been religious… Well, he didn't think so. Not unless they were really into the whole 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live' thing. But seeing as he was in fact still alive that probably wasn't it either. They had however made a point to go regularly and impress on him that church was not a place for 'freaks'.

He wasn't a 'freak' anymore… But now he was part of the mafia, and a killer. He might not be the most informed but even he had heard of the commandment 'thou shalt not kill'. All of it boiled down to an icy feeling of apprehension coiling in his gut.

"Dino… I really do not think I should be going in there." The raven-haired boy spoke quietly as he fidgeted.

"Relax, Ser." The older blond chided. "Some people will always look down on those they think of as less faithful, or sinners. But at its core, at its roots, never forget that the church is meant to be for all men and woman. After all, it's meant to guide us." He grinned down at his brothers confused look. "And what would be the point of a guide if you were already at the destination?" Dino said with a calm smile on his face as he thought back on when his mother had told him something similar years ago.

Ruffling his younger brother's hair lightly Dino headed into the church. Serafino, Reborn, and several of the Chiavarone men followed behind. Nervously Serafino mimicked Dino in making the sign of the cross with holy water, and kneeling in prayer when they took their seats near the back. Serafino panicked trying to figure out what he was supposed to be thinking about or praying for.

Then he remembered the last time he had prayed. He had been maybe eight years old, locked in his cupboard. He remembered praying, begging, for God to send him a new family. To be rescued by a family that loved him. Serafino stopped panicking. He thought back to waking up in the Chiavarone mansion, learning about his parents, training with Dino and Reborn, being praised for learning and working his hardest. He remembered meeting Gemma and the fun they had freaking out the staff by just talking, studying runes and his few minor successes with them. He remembered watching movies and laughing with Dino. Most of all he thought about the feeling of warmth and acceptance he got from his adoptive brother and their bond.

Happy tears started to leak from his eyes and his flames unconsciously reached out harmonizing with his brothers. He let the feeling of warmth and acceptance wash over him. In the end his prayer was simple.

 _Thank you._

{}{}{}{}

The mass itself passed as a bit of a blur for Serafino. He spent the majority of the time focusing on his flames and the feeling of acceptance, warmth and sense home he got from his bond with Dino. It was a relaxing experience. For weeks, everything had been chaotic and violent. The experience was highly meditative for the raven-haired boy, and left him feeling more at peace than he had in since he had made his bones. He felt a bit guilty about ignoring the mass, but even when he wasn't focusing on his adoptive brothers flames there was something about the church that inspired calm and peace.

After mass Dino took him to the confessional and explained what to say.

"Don't worry, everything you say is between you and him. He cannot speak about it to anyone." Dino urged Serafino pushing him into the small booth.

"But I-"

"No buts. You won't talk to the family? Fine. You won't talk to Reborn? Fine. You won't even talk to me? Well, I'm not happy about that, but I do understand. But you need to talk to someone, Ser. Father Tom, doesn't necessarily approve of what we do." Dino murmured. "But the man's a realist, he knows our family is about as good as it gets. And if it wasn't us it would just be someone else."

Serafino subsided, but kept his eyes fixed on the floor. Dino let out a little huff before pushing him into the booth. Reborn hopped up onto the young Don's shoulder.

"I didn't think you were religious?"

"Mom was. After she died… I fell out of the habit, Dad certainly never encouraged it." Dino snorted and shook his head. "The Father is a good man though. He straightened me out after a mess when I was younger. He'll help Ser out too."

Reborn gave his student an unimpressed look but the blond simply shrugged it off. He knew what he was doing.

{}{}{}{}

Serafino did not know what he was doing, but Dino was insisting, so…

"Bless me father for I have sinned. I, I've never been to confession before." He admitted.

"Oh, a first confession? Normally those are done in groups with people your own age. The last group to do that was a few months ago." Father Tom calmly stated. As the shadow, he cast on the thin divider shifted slightly.

"I didn't know that. Does that mean I need to leave?"

"No, it just means that I am curious now. May I ask a few more questions?"

"Umm sure?"

"Are you Catholic?"

"Umm maybe? I think my relatives were, but I don't know about my parents."

"Do you know if you were ever baptized?"

"I don't know that either." Serafino admitted somehow feeling guilty just for being here now. Father Tom hummed thoughtfully.

"So then how, and why, did you come to be here then? You are welcome of course, but this is rather unusual."

"I…" The young boy didn't know what to say didn't even know where to begin really so much had happened. "It's a long story, I'm sure there are other people, I don't want to waste your-"

"Easy, easy. Take a deep breath. How about we start with something simple what is your name child?"

"Ser-" and then he stopped. "I, lying is a sin, right?"

"Of course." The father responded, sounding rather bemused."

"Is, is it a lie if I changed my name?"

"You changed your name? At such a young age… it seems you were right this sounds like it will be a long story. What was your birth name?"

Serafino hesitated for a moment trying to come up with a reason not to respond but couldn't, and he couldn't bring himself to lie about it here. "Harry Potter."

"And what is your new name?"

"Serafino Vasaio."

"Which do you prefer to be called?"

"Serafino, or Ser."

"Alright then, Serafino. Why did you have your name changed?"

"I'm hiding, from my relatives. They, kind of hated me. I'm also trying to hide from the people who left me with them in the first place. Changing my name was the smartest thing to do."

"I see." The father's voice was a bit strained and weary, like he had heard similar stories before and had some idea where it was going. Serafino did not notice. He was too caught up in the memories.

"I got rescued, and adopted by the Chiavarone family. It's… well it's not what I imagined having a family would be like, but there my family now and, and-"

"You love them?"

"I love Dino, he's my big brother. I want to help him, to keep him safe… He was attacked, after his dad died… I, I was the first one to see the guy." He fell silent.

The father took a deep breath. Years of hearing the reluctant confessions of young mafiosa let him know what wasn't being said with extreme ease. He always hated this; hearing a young soul turn to crime for a better life, for any scrap of the affection that had been denied them.

"I killed him to protect my brother." Serafino quietly admitted. "I don't regret it, but I can't sleep, I'm not hungry, everything just seems wrong."

With a heavy sigh father Tom bowed his head. "Killing, or to be precise murder is considered a serious sin. The church does not condemn those who kill in self-defense, or in the defense of others. The best examples being soldiers or the police." That much at least was true. He could not condone criminal activity, but to protect someone the young boy considered a brother? No one could condemn the child for that.

"I still don't like it. I'd do it again to protect Dino, but I hated it."

The father smiled lightly. "Hold onto that feeling, my son. It means you have compassion and empathy, it means you take no pleasure in what you do to protect your family. It means you are a good young man." He trailed off letting the boy consider his words. Serafino kept silent as he let the words sink in and ease him. "Do you know what penance is?"

"No, sir. Err, I mean, father."

"At the end of confessions, the priest assigns you something to do to make amends for the sins you have committed. Given that you are not even certain you are catholic, and the gravity of what you have confessed, the penance I'm going to assign to you is a bit, unusual. Do you understand?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to read the bible… skip numbers, I'm not cruel enough to subject a child to something that dry. I know what the Chiavarone family are like young man. I cannot, and will not, condone crime. That being said, they are known to be one of the more pleasant families. I want you to find your own morals, I want you to determine exactly what you are willing to do for your family, and I want you to stand by those principles, do you understand?"

Serafino considered what the man was asking, reading a book and deciding his own morals. That seconded part sounded like it might be a lot harder.

"I understand." He finally agreed.

"Good and a further promise from you. If you find yourself with questions about what you are reading I want, you to come and ask me. If when you are finished you are interested in joining the church, come back to me to be baptized and we will go forward from there."

Serafino smiled lightly. He didn't really understand what the church was about just yet but he had found it calming. He would keep an open mind.

"Ok, father."

Serafino left the church feeling calmer and more at peace than he had in three weeks. It would take time, and several talks with both the father, members of the family, and Gemma, before Serafino fully came to terms with and accepted his actions. Still it was a good start


End file.
